Nick
Nick is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, Nick's skill average at 300-310 and plays with Rin or Yoshi. In Baseball, he is on the verge of being the Champion, just behind Sakura and has a team of Miyu, David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, Takumi and Shinnosuke. In Boxing, he is good. His skill is around 800-900. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball he is very bad at a level of 86+ (the 6th worst player). His Basketball team players are Megan and Cole. In Table Tennis he is the last player in the 400s. His level is 491+. In Swordplay, he is not very good, and his level is 446+. He is the third worst at Cycling, coming 96th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Nick is a Standard Mii. Wii Music In Wii Music, his name is Cory and his favorite color there is red. Trivia * His Japanese name is Nikku. * His Wii Music name in Japanese is Kori. * He is the best male Mii in Baseball. * You earn his badge by making 100 edits on Male Mii articles. Gallery NickDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Nick, as seen in the portrait 59- Nick's Team.jpg|Nick's Baseball Team Nick Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Nick in Swordplay Duel Nick artwork .jpeg|A Wii Party artwork of Nick Cory on guitar.jpeg|Nick in Wii Music, as Cory 2018-02-07 (9).png|Nick in Baseball 2018-02-09 (32).png|Nick in Boxing 20180208_203243.jpg|Nick and his teammates Megan and Cole in Basketball 20180210_072031.jpg|Nick in Swordplay Speed Slice IMG_0135.JPG|Nick about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-28 (42).png|Another photo of Nick and his teammates Megan and Cole in Basketball dabbingnick.jpg|Nick knocked-out in Boxing 1531868978001713786278.jpg|Nick as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 1531954745077134405262.jpg Badge-7-5.png|Nick's badge 1532005265710415403809.jpg|Another photo of Nick as a rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0563.JPG|Nick swordfighting at Dusk 2018-08-16 (16).png|Nick in Cycling 2018-08-27 (31).png|Another photo of Nick in Swordplay Duel 2018-09-13 (27).png 2018-09-08 (3).png 2018-09-13 (26).png Nick participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Chris, and Nick participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.jpg Mia, Nick, and Vincenzo participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Maria, Ashley, and Nick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Maria, Ashley, and Nick participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Takashi, Silke, Nick, Tommy, Daisuke, Marco, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Gwen, Takumi, Nick, Rachel, Miyu, Martin, Yoshi, Kathrin, and Miyu featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Marisa, Nick, Haru, Silke, Pierre, Kathrin, Helen, and Sota featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Haru, Vincenzo, and Nick participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Nick, Holly, and Oscar participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Nick, Hiroshi, and Shouta participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Rin, Gwen, Nick, Abby, and Oscar featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-27 (37).png 2018-11-27 (126).png 2018-11-27 (143).png Nick In Baseball.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Silver badge Miis Category:4 Letters Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:Champions(possibly) Category:Baseball Pros Category:Top 5 Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Wii Party Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Teenagers Category:CPU Mii Category:Wii Mii Category:Miis who love green Category:Green Males Category:Adults